Obsessions
by fizzamelie
Summary: Andrea, aka Andy, lived a happy life with her two parents in a cute typical cottage in the countryside. Her life would have been the perfect beginning of a fairy tale, but one tragic day her dad died in a car accident coming home from work. After the accident, her mum went AWOL. She took up drinking and stayed out all night and slept for days in end, not eating. Andy and her mum...
1. About

Andrea, aka Andy, lived a happy life with her two parents in a cute typical cottage in the countryside. Her life would have been the perfect beginning of a fairy tale, but one tragic day her dad died in a car accident coming home from work. After the accident, her mum went AWOL. She took up drinking and stayed out all night and slept for days in end, not eating. Andy and her mum Got kicked out of their cute, friendly cottage and moved into a crummy council flat in a dangerous and dirty estate. Andy has to cope with the stress of her new school in the middle of her GCSE's and looking after her ruined mother. Living where she does not having a steady income makes it all the more difficult for Andy. How will she cope with all the stress? _WILL_ she cope? Or will she let herself get blown by life like a thistle in the wind? Find out in 'Obsessions'.


	2. Chapter 1

I heard a bird chirp somewhere outside. An orange glow made its way under my eyelids as i blinked them open. I sighed and stretched as i took in my surroundings for the thousandth time. Everything was perfect, just the way i liked it. The same old oak wardrobe by the same old tall radiator. My white vanity under the cute bay window and my desk, covered with neat piles of homework and books. and finally, the twinkling lights on a string round my beadstead.

My eyes found their way to my alarm clock. It read 6:58. Perfect, two minutes before my alarm, enough time for me to brush my teeth and be ready for the start of toady.

A light knock came on my bedroom door, accross from my bed. My dad poked his head round the door, revealing his messed up bedhead.

"Hey Sweetheart." Said his lovely familiar morning voice. "Good to see you're already awake. How do you do it!"

I chuckled and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Yeah, well it's a gift, I guess."

"I see The Sandman came last night?" He joked at me, still picking at my eyes to get all the sleep dust out.

I was nearly 16, but I was still his little girl and we would still joke about the stories kids are told. He closed my bedroom door and went downstairs after telling me he was going to make some breakfast for us. I quickly hopped out of bed and went into our little shared bathroom. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and made it back into my room just as my alarm went off.

It was the last day of school before the one-week holiday of october. I was so excited! It was mum and dad's wedding aniversary next Wednesday and I wanted it to be perfect as it was their 25th. Carefully hidden under my bed were two beautiful presents and some decorations. This year was going to be just the three of us. I threw on my red tartan skirt and black and red tie over my shirt and tights. I ran a Brush through my long, long golden hair and tied it in a side plait, my bangs framing my face. A couple of flicks of mascara and a quick pat of powder and pocketing my lip gloss and i was ready. I threw my Chemistry homework in my bag and headed downstairs, welcoming the gorgeous smell of bacon and pancakes to my nostrils.

I spotted mum setting the table for three and dad wearing a pink, frilly apron and giggled. Dad tutted and tapped his watch.

"Andrea Elizabeth Sutton! What time do you call this?" His voice was unwavering but there was a clear playful glint in his eyes as he joked about my time-keeping. "7:28! Three minutes late!"

"John Alexander Sutton! You need to get your watch checked. It's exactly 7:25!" I retorted, pointing to the kitchen clock.

"Now, now. Breakfast is ready and the table is all set for eating. what are you waiting for?" Mum butted in.

"I'll be right there Maria!" He shouted into the dining room. He turned to me. "Go sit down, I'll bring the juice."

20 minutes later

All traces of the previous delicious breakfast has been sept away into the doshwasher and me and mum stood in the livingroom sying goodbye to dad as he left for work.

"It's your day off John! You can get that file done on Monday! Stay at home today!" Mum protested.

Dad had an important flie to hand in by Tuesday and he hated leaving things for the last minute so he decided to go into work on his day off.

"It's ok Marie. I'll be home by lunchtime. I'll even play a game of scrabble with you to make it up to you!"

This got her. Mum loves Scarbble. "Oh, OK. Have a good day and you'd better come up with some good words so it doesn't hurt your pride too much when i whip that big butt of yours!"

I laughed and dad kissed the top of my head."Bye sweetheart!" He said to me.

Little did I know that that would be the last time I would hear him say that.

**A.N: **

**Well that was the first chapter of Obcessions. Tell me what you think of it and all that. I appreciate your feedback.**

**Until next time! amelie**


End file.
